TRAVELERS' TALE - HUNSOO (REMAKE STORY BY ADHITYA MULYA DKK)
by do1201
Summary: Park Chanyol mengirimkan undangan kepada tiga sahabatnya bahwa dia akan menikah dengan gadis Barcelona. Dari penjuru dunia yang berbeda dan budget terbatas, mereka pergi menuju Barcelona. Mereka membawa misinya masing-masing: mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tak tersampaikan. HUNSOO/CHANBAEK (GS for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: PROLOG

 **TRAVELERS' TALE**

 **CAST** : Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun **.Genre:** Adventure,

Romance! **.Length:** Chaptered **.Rating:** T

 **Summary:** KEEMPAT orang bersahabat dari kecil. Di masa SMA

mereka mulai saling jatuh Cinta tanpa pernah tersampaikan.

Baekhyun dua kali menolak Chanyeol padahal sebenarnya Kyungsoo

memendam cinta pada pria itu. Menambah masalah jadi

pelik, Sehun juga sebenarnya Menyayangi Kyungsoo.

Masalah dimulai saat Chanyeol mengirim undangan pernikahannya. Dari penjuru dunia yang berbeda

mereka membawa misi masing-masing: mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang

Tak tersampaikan

.

.

.

UNDANGAN PERNIKAHAN

Subject: Wedding Invitation

Date : Friday, 16 Sept 2016

From : Park Chanyeol

To : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun.

Halo semua!

Guess what?! Pasti kalian semua tidak akan menyangka!

I,m getting married exactly 30 days from today! Can you believe that!? Me... getting married?

Pasti kalian semua bertanya kan, dengan siapa? Di mana? Kapan?

Sabar-sabar, semua pertanyaan kalian akan aku jawab.

Hhmmmm... Kalian semua pasti sudah tau dari cerita-cerita sebelumnya kan jika _being a concert pianist is one of the loneliest jobs in the world. Not to mention a boring one._ Kalian bayangkan saja, setiap hari aku hrus berkutat dengan piano paling tidak lima jam, melatih jari-jari tangan supaya tidak kaku. Belum lagi dikonser tur ini, _i have to travel by myself from city to city._ Terbang, _chek-in_ di hotel, glade resik di _concert hall, recital piano_ malamnya, dan besoknya harus terbang lagi ke kota lain. Berulang-ulang. Did i mention it's a boring job? Anyway...

 _That was unti, i met Inez Alegria de la Pena. A Catalonian from Barcelona. She's one of the most beautiful girl i've ever met._ Sebenarnya sih, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak di _music conservatory_ dulu. Tapi memang, belakangan ini kita berdua jadi makin dekat and..., _i popped the question to her! And, she said, "Yes!"_

Ingin sekali jika bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kalian _like the old days._ Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu kan? Tapi memang semuanya terserah kalian. _I would really really happy jika kalian bisa datang._

Kuharap kalian semua bisa datang _and you all have to, really really have to,meet her! Anyways, hopefully, i could see you all in Barcelona!_

Salam dari kansas city

`Park Chanyeol


	2. Cerita Kyungsoo

**Chapter 2: Cerita Kyungsoo...**

 **"TRAVELERS' TALE"**

Cast: Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol. **Genre** : Advanture, Romance

 **Length** : Chaptered. **Rating** : T

Kyungsoo POV:

 _ **Csilla the gypsy**_

BUDAPEST, Hungaria. Deru mesin yang tidak terawat mengalahkan suara reyotnya besi-besi tua di dalam bus tua yang aku tumpangi. Kebanyakan orang berdiam dan hanya tubuh mereka yang berbicara, tergoyang-goyang oleh laju bus. Sebuah pintu bus yang tidak dapat lagi tertutup rapat berada tidak jauh didepanku. Dinginnya cukup membuat sepi. Aku duduk sambil memandang jendela.

" _You are so lucky."_ Tiba-tiba seseorang disebelahku membuka percakapan.

" _Huh?"_

 _"Your love life,"_ ujarnya. Ada jeda sebelum kemudian ia melanjutkan, " _You have a good love life."_

Ha? Sesaat kemudian, aku baru sadar siapa dia. Gypsi, dia seorang gypsi. Hidungnya, pakaiannya, seperti yang biasanya aku lihat di buku-buku dongeng. Sebelumnya, aku belum pernah bertemu orang Gypsi di dunia nyata.

 _"I read palms. My name is Csilla."_

 _"I see."_ Kemudian kami tenggelam dalam percakapan tentang hidup dan kaumnya. Dari ceritanya, aku jadi mengerti jika kaum Gypsi yang banyak terdapat di Eropa Timur, namanya justru diambil dari kayta Egypt. Soalnya, kata Csilla, mereka diduga berasal dari mesir. Namun, kemungkinan besar lainnya mengatakan kalau mereka berasal dari Barat Laut India.

" _Hehehe...,"_ dia terkekeh. " _I don't know where we came from."_ Csilla tertegun lama. " _Let that remains a mystery."_ Seperti itulah orang Gypsi, hidup dalam kemisteriusan. Kami berdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia membuka percakapan lagi.

" _I couldn't help noticing how glowing your palm is. Normally, i don't poke on anybody's business but line in your palm..., it's just so glowing."_ Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. " _Do i scare you?"_

 _"No. Not at all."_ Malah menarik kok, kataku dalam hati.

" _Well this is my stop,"_ ujar Csilla berdiri, bersiap turun dari bus. " _It's been nice meeting you."_

 _"Like wish."_

Besi-besi tua kembali menderik, Csilla melangkah ke arah pintu bus.

" _Csilla. My love life sucks. I don't have a boy friend,"_ seru ku, entah darimana datangnya keberanian itu. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari penumpang lainnya di dalam bus. Csilla tersenyum penuh misteri, matanya sedikit mengilat ketika mendengar ucapanku.

" _You will, very soon."_

Dan dia menghilang di balik pintu. Aku baru saja diramal orang Gypsy, 100 mil dari Barcelona, Spanyol-tujuanku. Dan 3000 mil dari Hoi An, Vietnam- tempatku memulai semuanya. _Let's start from the beginning. And this is my story..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Hoi an**_

Hari ini panas sekali. Dari jendela dekat tempat dudukku, sinar matahari terasa sangat menyilaukan. Mata ku, Do Kyungsoo, langsung meruncing. Aku segera memalingkan mata ke layar komputer. _Back to work._ Sudah beberapa bulan aku sedang ditugaskan di pembangunan sebuah resort tepi pantai, dekat Hoi An, Vietnam.

 _Yup that Vietnam._ Seperti yang ada di film-film perang. Aku memang suka traveling tapi aku tidak pernah mimpi untuk tinggal di Vietnam suatu hari nanti. Apalagi lokasinya terpencil begini, _in the middle of nowhere._

Hoi An adalah kota tua yang tidak pernah sepi dikunjungi turis. Hampir setiap sudut kotanya penuh peninggalan bangunan bersejarah. Tidak heran jika kota ini ditetapkan sebagai _World Heritage-_ nya UNESCO.

Hoi An terletak di tengah Vietnam, jauh di sebelah utara Saigon dan jauh di sebelah selatan Hanoi. Dari Saigon masih harus dilanjutkan perjalanan ke Da Nang naik pesawat sekitar satu jam, lalu dilanjutkan lagi dengan jalan darat sekitar 30km. Sebenarnya, nama Saigon sejak 1975 sudah berubah menjadi Ho Chi Minh City. Tapi orang masih sering menyebutnya Saigon (lebih eksotis).

Lokasi tempatku bekerja di daerah pantai. Setelah bekerja, di sore hari, ketika matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan tidak terlalu terik lagi, aku suka berjalan sepanjang pantai. Tidak ada sunset disini, karena pantai ini menghadap timur.

Aku sedang berada di _site office_ , mengecek e-mail kantor dan e-mail gratisan pribadi sekaligus. Aku suka dengan sensasi yang muncul saat membaca keduanya bergantian. E-mail kantor isinya makian bos, dll. Sedangkan e-mail pribadi isinya rata-rata cerita konyol teman-teman, diskusi-diskusi yang tidak penting, tapi lucu.

...

...

...

* * *

 _ **Best friends & a crush**_

E-mail yang paling ku tunggu biasanya dari ketiga sahabatku. Tepatnya, dua sahabat dan satu crush. Namanya Chanyeol. Sahabatku sejak kecil.

Chanyeol adalah temanku sejak kecil. Kita satu kelas di Sekolah Dasar. Awalnya, aku tidak begitu peduli dengan dia sampai pada suatu hari, aku sadar kalau dia ternyata sangat baik. Menjelaskan pelajaran matematika yang tidak aku mengerti, memberi roti pada Baekhyun yang bekalnya tumpah karena ulah Sehun, dan meminjamkan PR-nya untuk dicontek oleh Sehun. Sejak itu aku menyukai seorang Park Chanyeol. Dulu, aku tidak pernah menganggap ini serius. Sampai akhirnya feeling itu selalu ada sampai lulus SMA. _That was when it really hit me_. Tapi sampai hari ini, aku tidak pernah , aku tidak berani untuk bilang.

...

...

...

* * *

 _ **A crap E-mail**_

GELEGAR suara bos yang moody itu terdengar dari jauh. Selayaknya pegawai yang baik, kita semua berusaha keras terlihat kerja.

"Kyungsoo," dia berhenti tepat di mejaku.

"ya...?"

"Tanggal 22, kau ke Budapest ya. Aya ingin kau ikut meeting."

"Bukannya harus ke Amman?" jelas-jelas dia sendiri yang menugaskan ku pergi ke Amman. Jangan bilang kalau dia lupa lagi!

"Dari Amman langsung ke Budapest. Jangan screw up ya. Meeting ini penting bagi kita".

Aku mengangguk dan dia pun pergi.

Aku belum pernah ke Amman atau Budapest seumur hidupku. Aku selalau excited pergi ke tempat-tempat. Bagiku, pegalaman itu _priceless. Oh well, back to checking e-mails..._

Ada email dari Chanyeol. Kalau dari tanggalnya, Email ini harusnya sudah lama. Sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, aku meng-klik email dan menunggu email terbuka. Berharap ada kejutan atau joke baru yang akan bikin hari ini tidak terlalu membosankan.

...

...

Chanyeol _is getting married._

Aku serasa tertimpa setumpuk batu. Seketika senyum di wajahku hilang. Aku benar-benar mendapat kejutan.

Jantungku seolah berhenti sesaat. Kenapa Chanyeol? Kenapa harus Chanyeol?

Chanyeol temanku sejak kecil. Chanyeol yang pintar, jago main piano hingga akhirnya jadi pianis sekarang. Aku bisa membayangkan sih dia menikah. Tapi seharusnya di undangan email itu namaku berada di kotak from: bersama Chanyeol. Bukan di kotak to: bersama yang lain.

Tidak datang ah. Lebih baik aku bunuh diri saja. Tapi, bukannya Barcelona tidak sejauh itu dari Budapest?

...

AH!

 _I Have an idea._

Perjalanan menuju kemiskinan.

Malamnya aku mencari info tentang biaya perjalanan dari Budapest ke Barcelona. Tidak sedekat itu ternyata. Apalagi dana yang aku punya terbatas. Aku memilih naik kereta api ke sana, konon di Eropa sangat populer.

Hmmm. Tidak ada kereta api langsung ke Barcelona. Harus ganti kereta di Paris. Harga tiket kereta api di tiap negara juga berbeda-beda. Kemungkinan, karna aku berangkat dari Budapest akan lebih murah. Tapi Prancis termasuk negara dengan harga tiket kereta api yang mahal.

Aduh! Di luar dugaan ku, ternyata naik kereta api biayanya lebih mahal dari pada naik pesawat. Sebenarnya aku takut terbang, tapi bolehlah jika sampai Budapest. Setelah itu tidak lagi, deh. Aku akan lewat jalan darat saja, walaupun sedikit lebih mahal.

Aku mulai menghitung-hitung tabungan. Cukup sih, pas-pasan tapinya. Untungnya aku tinggal di Vietnam, biaya hidup disini tidak begitu tinggi, jadi lumayan bisa menabung. Tapi resiko yang harus aku tanggung setelah perjalanan ini selesai, aku akan jatuh miskin.

Tapi aku harus datang ke Barcelona. Makna dari masa depanku ada disana.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

Maaf jika typo bertebaran, silahkan dibaca ff nya dan ditunggu reviewnya _juseyo ...!_


	3. Cerita Sehun

Chapter 3: Cerita Sehun

 **" TRAVELERS' TALE"**

 **Cast:** Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Genre:** Adventure/Romance

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Rating:** T

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca ff pertamaku ini hehe, _deep bow_ banget buat kalian yang udah kasih review dan sarannya untuk ff ini.

semoga gak bosen bosen buat baca ffnya dan kasih reviewnya lagi ya.

enjoy the chapter gaes

PS: don't call me author ya, agak aneh dengernya. saya 93'line, jadi bisa panggil _unnie_

atau apapun yah, asal jangan thor-thor hehe makasih :))

Enjoy the fanfic...

 **Cerita Sehun...**

 ** _On the move..._**

INILAH aku, pekerja kecil dalam perusahaan besar yang selalu mengejar jadwal pesawat.

Namaku Oh Sehun, tapi aku biasa dipanggil si tampan haha. Well okay, Sehun. Ketiga temanku menjulukiku sebagai Ensiklopedi Sejarah Berjalan. Aku baru saja keluar dari Safmarine Tower di tengah Cape town untuk mengejar penerbangan ke Nairobi. Aku bekerja sebagai asisten _regional marketing manager_ (yang diartikan secara bebas sebagai: pelayan bergaji rendah yang harus rela disuruh apa saja) pada sebuah perusahaan jasa kirim surat di cabang Cape Town, Afrika Selatan. Ini adalah pekerjaan impianku..., setidaknya awalnya. Pekerjaan yang mengharuskanku untuk jalan-jalan ke banyak negara. Sayangnya atasan ku membawahi area Afrika Barat , yang mana hampir semua negara sedang

1\. perang dengan satu sama lain atau,

2\. perang saudara atau,

3\. sedang terkena embargo dari PBB atau,

4\. paket combo ketiganya.

Secara natural, atasanku yang berkewarganegaraan Jerman, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru merasa bagaimana ya..., kurang aman saja inspeksi kerja ke tempat-tempat dimana airport-nya setiap saat dapat ditutup atas perintah junta militer yang bersangkutan.

Dan singkat cerita, aku yang selalu diutus. Perjalanan karirku juga tidak langsung kesini. Aku baru satu tahun bekerja di sini setelah sebelumnya empat tahun bekerja di kantor cabang di Korea. Suatu hari, tertekan patah hati, desakan tabungan, dan ego bahwa ketiga sahabatku sudah bekerja di luar negri, aku memberanikan diri melamar ke lowongan internal ini. Dan bersyukur diterima.

 _Anyways,_ singkat cerita aku harus pergi ke Cote d'Ivoire dan Kenya untuk mengecek performa sales setempat, semacam sales audit begitu mungkin.

...

...

...

...

* * *

 _ **Pertama kali...**_

Aku selalu membunuh waktu didalam pesawat dengan membuka dompet dan melihat foto seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Matanya, senyumnya, dan segala hal tentangnya. Kita bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar bersama dua orang sahabatku lagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi tidak sampai SMA ketika aku mulai mencintai Kyungsoo. Banyak orang bilang, lama bersahabat dengan lawan jenis akan membuat kita hilang rasa. Itu tidak terjadi pada perasaanku terhadap Kyungsoo.

Rasa itu berawal dari suatu hari ketika Kyungsoo membedah seekor katak. _Yes, i know...,_ agak sedikit memprihatinkan juga bahwa ternyata lahirnya rasa suka ku terhadap Kyungsoo mengorbankan jiwa seekor katak.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Flashback on..._**

Pelajaran _Biologi_ di kelas 1 SMA membutuhkan kita untuk berpasangan dalam praktikum organ tubuh. Secara natural aku pasti langsung memilih Kyungsoo, dan secara natural juga dia menggerutu.

"Paling hanya aku yang bekerja dan manusia ini akan duduk-duduk sambil meminum bubble tea di kantin!" tudingnya padaku dengan pisau bedah dan bibir yang mengerucut. Rasa itu tumbuh begitu saja. Senyumnya lebih manis dan bibirnya yang sedang dipoutkan itu lebih mengundang tawa.

"oke... kita mulai sekarang," ujarnya dengan bibir maju sambil berkonsentrasi. Pisau bedah itu segera turun..., 1 cm di atas katak.

"teruskan, kyungie-ya."

"Berisik! Oke, aku akan bedah katak ini," ujarnya, kembali mengayunkan jari...dan berhenti kembali.

"krik-krik..." aku berusaha mengodanya.

"sepertinya kataknya masih hidup Hunaa." Matanya melotot bingung.

"ya, obat bius kan tidak semuanya membuat pingsan Kyung. Kemarin saja saat aku mencoba untuk melakukan operasi lokal di pan..."

"CUKUP! Aku mengerti," tukasnya. Dia pun mulai untuk mengiris katak itu lagi

~HOP~

"AARRGGHH!"

Katak itu melompat tinggi, dan hinggap di dada Kyungsoo ( _damn lucky frog)_. Ternyata obat bius yang aku berikan pada katak itu tidak cukup. Dan paku nya pun terlepas karena memang aku tidak sengaja memasangnya dengan basa-basi _style._ Aku juga panik melihat kejadian itu dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih histeris.

Hari itu aku menjadi _Superhero_ untuk Kyungsoo _._ Karena sepanjang lanjutan praktikum bedah, dengan katak hasil pinjaman dari kelompok lain, Kyungsoo selalu memelukku dari belakang, sesuatu yang selalu dia lakukan dari kecil, sambil menggigit pundakku dengan muka komiknya. Hembusan nafas dan mata bulatnya membuatnya menjadi lebih lucu.

"ayo cepat potong, Hunaa. Yang itu, Sehun. Bukan! Yang itu! Kau ini bodoh sekali sih!"

"apa mau kau saja yang Bedah"

"Tidak." Ujarnya, suaranya terdengar seperti anak kecil.

Sesekali aku menatapnya lewat pundak, lebih cantik dari biasanya. Padahal semua juga tahu seseorang tidak mungkin berganti sedrastis itu. Dan sejak saat itu aku mencintai Kyungsoo.

Sayangnya cinta itu tidak pernah tersampaikan untuk alasan menyedihkan. Kyungsoo mencintai orang lain.

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Flashback off..._**

* * *

 _ **The lies we live in...**_

KE-203 touch down di Nairobi ketika fajar. Aku dan ke 83 penumpang lain turun dari pesawat.

Segera setelah melewati _passport control,_ aku pergi kekantor dan bekerja. Tapi selama kerja, selalu saja ada yang mengganggu. _You see,_ setelah 20 Tahun bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol, kemarin Chanyeol akhirnya mengirim e-mail dan mengabarkan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan wanita Spanyol. Aku sedikit prihatin dengan kabar ini, karena Chanyeol, sahabatku sendiri, adalah orang yang dicintai Kyungsoo.

Sebelum aku sempat menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo, suatu hari Kyungsoo datang mengguncang semuanya.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Flashback on..._**

Di pelajaran Fisikia. Kyungsoo yang biasanya lebih tentram duduk dengan Hantu menyeramkan dibandingkan duduk denganku, mengajakku untuk duduk bersama hari itu.

Tentu saja aku menyambut peristiwa langka ini dengan tenang dan berjanji akan mentraktir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk minum Bubble Tea sampai puas.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Katanya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"ssstt, Hunaa. Aku ingin bicara."

"Kau ini seperti pencuri saja, kenapa harus bisik-bisik seperti ini hah?"

"Kau ini tega sekali bicara seperti itu padaku,"

"Baiklah kyung, aku juga ingin bicara denganmu." Hari itu aku sudah siap mental untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan. Sebenarnya, aku menunggu saat istirahat tapi kenyataan bahwa dia sampai ingin bertukar tempat duduk adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka.

"aku...aku..."

"..."

"Aku menyukai Chanyeol."

" Aku juga menyukai.. WHAT?"

Setelah akhirnya aku sukses diusir dari dalam kelas oleh Choi Songsaenim, di saat istirahat Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya pada Chanyeol, Hunaa." Ujarnya bersemangat. "Kira-kira kapan menurutmu waktu yang cepat?"

Tunggu sampai aku melompat dari atap sekolah ini dulu Kyungsoo-ya

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini semua padaku Kyung?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa ku percaya, Hunaa?"

 _Shit._ Ternyata dia hanya menganggapku sahabat.

"Entahlah. Terserah kau saja. Aku mau pulang dulu."

"Yak, Sehunaa kau mau kemana?"

Ingin mengumpulkan kepingan hatiku yang hancur Kyung.. ucapku dalam hati.

"Ingin pergi saja."

" Kau sakit?" kalau begitu jangan mendekat! Aku tidak mau tertular olehmu!"

Jika yang sakit Chanyeol, maka reaksimu pasti akan berbeda kan?.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Flashback off..._**

Sejak itu, aku sengaja tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya menunggu cinta Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol pudar. Mungkin kalian berpikir, kenapa aku tidak cuek saja dan merebut Cinta Kyungsoo. Jawabannya mudah. Mata Kyungsoo tidak berbinar melihatku sebagaimana mata bulatnya berbinar setiap kali bercerita tentang Chanyeol. Dan aku takut jika Kyungsoo menolakku, dia akan menjauh. Lebih baik menelan pahit dan bersahabat dengannya karena jika dia menjauh, itu lebih menyakitkan. Jadilah sekarang, aku hidup dengan membohongi diriku sendiri. _The lies we live in._

Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol akan menikah, itu juga cerita yang panjang.

Yang jelas, aku tidak akan pergi ke Barcelona. Fakir miskin sepertiku? Huuh mana mungkin.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Nairobi...**_

Setelah dua hari di Kenya, aku pergi jalan-jalan ke pasar utama Nairobi. Kenya adalah negara yang cukup unik dalam sejarah. Penduduk asli mereka, suku Bantu, bermigrasi dari daerah Nigeria ribuan tahun lalu. Sehari-harinya, mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Swahili yang bercampur dengan bahasa Arab. _Anyways,_ di sekitar Abad 1 AD, suku Bantu mulai mengadakan kontak peradaban dengan bangsa Arab,bangsa Persia, dan Asia minor. Itu sebabnya bahasa Swahili yang kita dengar sekarang bercampur dengan Bahasa Arab.

Aku berada di dalam pasar cinderamata Nairobi membeli sesuatu yang spesial untuk Kyungsoo. Kali ini aku belikan apa ya?. Waktu aku berada di Dar-es Salaam (Tanzania),aku membelikannya kalung berwarna coklat – yang secoklat matanya. Waktu aku di Bamako (Mali), aku membelikannya kain katun Mali putih—seputih kulitnya. Waktu aku di Accra(Ghana), aku membelikannya lilin beraroma Jasmine—seperti aroma tubuhnya. Dari kecil kita sering berolah raga bersama dan masih menjadi sebuah misteri bagaimana dia tetap wangi meski tubuhnya bermandi keringat.

Di Nairobi, orang yang berwajah Asia, berkulit putih, dan berjalan di pasar cinderamata dalam Kota Nairobi itu seperti apa ya? Hmm, biar aku cari kata-kata yang tepat. Oh, mungkin seperti ini: " seperti minta dirampok!" langsung banyak sekali orang yang datang padaku dan menawarkan barang-barangnya.

"Viagra?! Viagra?!" Tentu saja langsung aku tolak. _Aku saja belum menikah._ Seorang pria muda mendatangiku dengan agresif dan menyodorkanku seikat barang. Sepertinya kesabaranku sudah mulai hilang.

Dengan cengiran bodohnya, dia menyodorkanku seikat barang.

" _Rhino horn, My friend!?"_ dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Mwo? Cula Badak? Boleh juga untuk hadiah Kyungsoo.

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya ku.

" _for sex!"_ dia menjawab dengan semangat yang tinggi, dan memberiku harga 3 kali lipat dari harga pasar.

" _Horn? For sex? Aku harus memakannya atau memakainya?"_ aku mulai panik atas desakannya. Dia terus saja menawarkan Cula Badak ilegal itu sampai pada akhirnya aku berdiplomasi dengan cara menunjuk ke udara dan berteriak, " _LOO_ K _! FLYING COW!"_

Pedagang itu melihat keatas, mungkin dia bersemangat untuk prospek bisnis sapi terbang ilegal. Aku pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Oh, _by the way,_ ternyata trik tua seperti itu masih bekerja dalam berbagai bahasa. Tuhaaan toloonggg aku butuh perlindungan... sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kamar kecil dan masuk kedalam.

Akhirnyaaa...

" Bisa kubantu nak?"

" OMO!" Ya tuhan aku kaget setengah mati. Ternyata ada seseorang dibelakangku.

Dia duduk di sebuah kursi dan meja. " kau jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu." Aku berkata sambil mengatur detak jantungku, sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau yang datang menghampiriku nak," tuturnya dengan halus. Janggut putihnya bergerak pelan. Dari raut wajahnya, dia terlihat tua dan bijaksana. "Duduk nak, aku akan meramal masa depanmu."

"Mwo? Kau..., oh.." aku baru tersadar bahwa aku baru saja masuk ke kios _fortune teller._ Fortune Teller orang Swahili. Oh _why not_. Biarlah hari ini bertambah aneh apa adanya. Mungkin saat keluar dari sini aku akan menemukan seekor bebek berbulu emas sedang berjalan kayang. Aku duduk dan langsung menyodorkan tanganku.

" itu bukan caraku meramalmu nak." Lelaki tua itu terkekeh dan mengambil mangkuk kecil kemudian " _Take them. Throw onto the table you will."_

 _"Yes, Master Yoda."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _" What is your name, Child?"_

 _" Sehun. My name's Sehun."_ Aku merogoh kantung celanaku dan melempar apa yang dia minta. Mwo? Aku baru sadar kalau aku baru saja melempar tulang ayam, batu biru yang aku sinyalir sekilas tampak seperti Elvis, akar kering, dan sesuatu yang misterius, yang kurasa biarlah tetap menjadi misteri daripada aku sadar dan akhirnya menjerit.

" Oke..., Sehun. Mari kita lihat...," dia mulai melihat hasil lemparanku. _He's creeping me out._

 _"_ Kau sangat beruntung, _you are..., Sehun..."_

Dari situ saja dia sudah salah. Gayung tidak pernah bersambut dengan Kyungsoo. _Seriously,_ kenyataannya gayungku memang pernah dipinjam Kyungsoo dan belum dikembalikan sampai sekarang.

" Kau akan mendapatkannya..."

"Benarkah?" jawabku dengan penuh semangat.

" Cintamu nak, _of your life."_

 _"..."_

Ucapan peramal itu masih saja bergulir di otakku saat aku meningalkan ruangan kecil itu. Aku tidak percaya peramal.

 _Fortune Teller?_ Blah.

 **Masa depan adalah sesuatu yang harus kita dapatkan.**

 **Keberuntungan adalah sesuatu yang harus kita cari.**

 **Dan Kyungsoo..., adalah seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku dapatkan.**

* * *

 _ **Yahoo Messenger**_

 **Sehun : Hey** _ **youu...,**_ **sedang bekerja?**

Kyungsoo : iya, tapi sudah hampir selesai. Pukul berapa di Cape Town?

Pukul 12 siang kan? _Lunch break?_

 **Sehun : Nairobi. Pukul 1 siang. Nairobi-Hoi An hanya selisih 4 jam.**

Kyungsoo : Kau selalu penuh dengan hal-hal yang tidak perlu aku tau, Hunaa.

 **Sehun : Hehehe...**

Kyungsoo : _Surfing porn?_

 **Sehun :** _ **How dare you!..., iya hihi. ANYWAY...**_ **kau sudah baca e-mail dari Chanyeol? Sungguh aku terkejut membacanya. Tapi aku turut berbahagia untuknya.**

Kyungsoo : Aku tidak.

 **Sehun : Iya, aku tahu. Kau datang?**

Kyungsoo : Kau sendiri?

 **Sehun : Aku sudah cek harga tiketnya. Dan terlalu mahal, tidak masuk** _ **Budget**_ **ku.**

Kyungsoo : Tidak kok, itu cukup murah hehe :P

 **Sehun : Grrr! Kau datang?**

Kyungsoo : Iya, aku datang.

 _CRAP!_

 **Sehun : Kau serius ?**

Kyungsoo : Iya. Aku sudah menarik seluruh tabunganku untuk membeli tiket.

 **Sehun : Kau gila ya,,,? Kau kan takut terbang Kyungsoo-ya?**

Kyungsoo : aku harus berani Sehunaa. Aku harus berani kesana menghadapinya.

 **Sehun : untuk memberinya ucapan selamat?**

Kyungsoo : Aku tidak datang kesana untuk memberinya ucapan selamat Hunaa.

 **Sehun : ?**

Kyungsoo : Aku kesana untuk menghentikannya. Sudah ya bos ku datang. Annyeong...

 **Sehun : Kyungsoo-yaa... Tunggu!**

* * *

 **TBC**

See you next chapter guys. tetap tinggalkan reviewnya ya

supaya bisa semangat nulisnya, dan buat penyemangat juga

Thankyou so much guys .. love love...


End file.
